


It's Our Anniversary

by oshieteyo_Aho



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Day, Fluff, Holy crap - Freeform, I can't write smut to save my life, KagaAo, M/M, One Shot, aokaga - Freeform, aokaga one shot, aomine can bake, baker!aomine, chef!kagami, happy aokaga day, may his puns rest in peace, no smut here sorry, rip izuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshieteyo_Aho/pseuds/oshieteyo_Aho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Daiki and Taiga's anniversary and what better way to celebrate than with cake? It's just not the kind Taiga's thinking about.</p><p>One-shot for Aokaga day</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Our Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it... I'll tell you right now that there is no smut I'm sorry. (There's making out though >.>) This is just a fluff story about my two favorite basketball dorks. 
> 
> Warning: Cursing and puns. (*cough*Izuki*cough*) You have been warned.

Kagami Taiga knows a lot of things. He knows that cheeseburgers are the best invention in the universe. That Kuroko absolutely adores vanilla milkshakes and his idiot boyfriend, Kise. That Murasakibara loves Himuro more than he loves sweets. That Akashi is the scariest bastard to ever exist… Other than Nigou of course. That Midorima has the biggest stick up his ass ever. That Riko is totally gay for Momoi and will kill him if he says anything about their relationship… But the biggest thing Kagami knows is that his boyfriend, the Aomine Daiki is the biggest fucking dork ever. Who does he think he is sending him cute ass texts like this while he’s in the middle of work?

 

 **BlueBooty:** _HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TAIGA!!! :D_

 

Kagami smiled at the text and laughed softly when Aomine sent the next one no less than 10 seconds later.

 

 **BlueBooty:** _Btw I am not sending any girly ass emojis or some shit. Kise does enough of that…_

 

 **BlueBooty:** _AND CHANGE MY NAME ASSHOLE_

 

Kagami smiled as he quickly replied back.

 

 **DaddyKaga:** _I thought you liked this name bby ;)_

 

 **DaddyKaga:** _Happy Anniversary to you too Dai-chan~_

 

_**< BlueBooty has been changed to PrincessAho>** _

 

 **PrincessAho:** _Fuck you. You know I hate that stupid nickname Satsuki gave me… Ya know what…_

 

 **PrincessAho:** _I change my mind. I was gonna give you the best present ever but nope you had to go and fuck it up._

 

Kagami rolled his eyes playfully as his grin grew wider.

 

 **DaddyKaga:** _Don’t be such a drama queen._

 

 **DaddyKaga:** _*princess_

 

 **PrincessAho:** _You are the worst fucking boyfriend ever. I am so done with you. Damn it I have the best fucking present ever here too_

 

 **DaddyKaga:** _Alright. Alright. I’m sorry Aho_

 

 **PrincessAho:** _Nope you can’t have this present when you get home then_

 

 **DaddyKaga:** _Daiki don’t be an idiot_

 

 **PrincessAho:** _Too late for that Bakagami. You’re dumb enough for the both of us._

 

_**< DaddyKaga has been changed to Bakagami>** _

 

 **Bakagami:** _Oi! Don’t say that!_

 

 **Bakagami:** _AND CHANGE MY NAME. I liked the first one better_

 

 **PrincessAho:** _Idk it suits you…_

 

 **PrincessAho:** _Wait actually…_

 

_**< Bakagami has been changed to RedHotTiger>** _

 

 **PrincessAho:** _Better?_

 

 **RedHotTiger:** _I hate you…_

 

 **PrincessAho:** _Love you too tiger. Now get back to work so you can come home and get this cake._

 

Kagami stared at the message for a bit. Aomine… Doesn’t mean that kind of cake does he? Not that Kagami’s complaining because hell he’d love to get some of that cake tonight! Kagami shrugged it off and quickly texted back a ‘Love you asshole’ and went back to work.

 

* * *

 

Either Aomine is more innocent than he thought or he knows what he’s doing to Taiga.

 

 **PrincessAho:** _Can’t wait for to get home and tear up this cake babe!_

 

Shit Aomine can’t do this to him at work. Kagami started to feel a little hot and not from the heat in the kitchen. Riko Aida, his pâtissière poked her head into the room.

 

“Oi, Kagami order for- Are you okay? You’re face looks a little red.”

 

Kagami’s face flushed another shade of red as he laughed awkwardly and scratched his neck.

 

“Just fine Riko-san.”

 

Riko studied his face for a minute then her gaze dropped to the phone in his hand and she gave him a knowing smirk. Kagami didn’t think this could get any more embarrassing but he was wrong.

 

“Oh. Hehe~ Texting Aomine I see. It may be your anniversary but I hope you two are keeping it PG in the chat room.”

 

She winked at him and he groaned.

 

“Speaking of him, he came over last week for tips on how to… Ah nevermind he probably wants to show you later. Hehe~ Anyways we need two number fives ready in less than ten minutes.”

 

“Wait, show me what?”

 

Riko just gave him a knowing smile and waved.

 

“Bye Kagami-kun!”

 

“Riko wait! Riko!!”

 

She darted away just as the words left his mouth. He growled and returned to the task at hand. He mumbled as he kneaded the dough for the pizza.

 

“Ugh that woman I swear.”

 

* * *

 

 

His shift was almost over when he got another text from his Aho.

 

 **PrincessAho:** _Taigaaaaa hurry up I’m getting bored waiting. You need to eat this cake like now. I’m getting impatient_

 

Here we go with the ‘cake’ thing again. Hell, Taiga couldn’t wait till his shift was over.

 

 **RedHotTiger:** _My shift’s almost over Aho so just be patient. Take a nap or something while you wait for me._

 

 **PrincessAho:** _But I already took like 5 naps today_

 

 **RedHotTiger:** _…You sure you not a cat?_

 

 **PrincessAho:** _That’d make me even more awesome then._

 

 **RedHotTiger:** _…That’d make you even more of a lazy asshole._

 

 **PrincessAho:** _Oi! I am not lazy_

 

 **PrincessAho:** _I just happen to be lazy when you’re around._

 

 **RedHotTiger:** _Yeah sure I’ll be home at 5 btw_

 

 **PrincessAho:** _Cool cause I got a super special present with yo name on it daddy_

 

Kagami spat out the water his was drinking as Hyuuga yelped from beside him. Let’s just say as soon as Kagami realized he spat water on Hyuuga, ran away as fast as he could but tossed the bottle to the person next to him, which happened to be Izuki. Izuki’s eyes widened as Hyuuga looked at the water bottle in his hands.

 

“Izuki…”

 

“Water you looking at me for? It was Kagami!”

 

Hyuuga cracked his knuckles and Izuki gulped holding his hands up in surrender.

 

“Wait Hyuuga don’t be such a beach about this!”

 

Hyuuga raised his fist and Izuki screamed.

 

“You’re making the wrong aquasation!!! OW OW!!! That shore hurt!!! OW!!”

 

Kagami gave a moment of silence for his fallen comrade, may his puns rest in peace. Hey, at least it wasn’t him! What would they tell Aomine when they find out Hyuuga butchered him on their anniversary? Speaking of the gorgeous blue haired man… Kagami speed walked to the bathroom, his pants were a little too tight for his comfort.

 

* * *

 

Finally his horrid shift was over, thankfully Hyuuga didn’t butcher him, just chewed him out a little for spending too much time in the bathroom. He waved goodbye to his co-workers and friends as headed out the door. He made a note to make it up to Izuki later. Kagami shook his head and smiled as he pulled out his phone expecting a message but was disappointed to not see one. Kagami frowned slightly but walked faster so he could get home to his Aho quicker.

They promised each other that this year they wouldn’t do anything super special or extra. Just spending the day together for their anniversary was enough. No restuarants or going out this year, just laying on the couch and cuddling would do just fine. Kagami smiled as he neared his door. He quickly took out his keys and unlocked the door. The house surprisingly quiet when he entered, but there were soft noises coming from the kitchen. Kagami decided to investigate and didn’t let Aomine know he was home just yet. 

He snuck quietly into the hall and poked his head into the kitchen. Kagami’s eyes widened at the sight before him, Aomine was baking. Aomine Daiki was fucking baking. Not just baking but he wore Taiga’s apron too! Damn he looked so cute in the dark blue apron, it complemented his delicious brown skin so perfectly. Aomine was playing the radio softly as he hummed along softly to whatever song was playing while he put blue and red icing on the cake. Kagami took out his phone and snapped one, maybe ten photos before sneaking back to the entrance. But he didn’t get fair until a soft voice that sounded amazing reached his ears. Kagami peaked his head back into the kitchen to see the cutest thing ever.

 

Aomine stopped icing the cake for a second to start dancing. His hips moved to the beat as he used the broom as a microphone, his voice carrying out the melody perfectly.

 

_“So I’ll, tell you want I want. What I really really want! So, tell me what you want what you really really want!_

_I’ll, tell you want I want. What I really really want! So, tell me what you want what you really really want!”_

 

In the back of his mind, Kagami recognized the song but right now he could care less about it. His Aho was just acting too cute!! Aomine tapped his foot to the beat as he brought the end of the broom to his lips as he purred out the lyrics. Oh how Kagami just wants to pounce him right now…

 

_“I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha), I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah…”_

 

Aomine paused as he tried to deciphere the next set of lyrics, his hips still swaying to the beat. Kagami almost joined in. ALMOST. He dediced now was the best time to make his grand entrance, he snuck back to the entrance.

 

Kagami decided to play dumb for a little and opened the door shutting it loudly.

 

“AHO I’M HOME!!!”

 

He heard Aomine curse softly as the music stopped abruptly and some crashes were coming from the kitchen. Kagami chuckled softly and put on a concerned façade.

 

“Aho are you alright? You didn’t hurt yourself right idiot?! I hope you didn’t break anything either!!”

 

Kagami smiled when he heard Aomine ‘tsk’.

 

“Shut up, baka. I was trying to give you your stupid present.”

 

Kagami smirked as he quickly walked in the kitchen. He reached Aomine and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Aomine jumped a little and smacked his arm lightly.

 

“Damn it what did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that asshole?”

 

Kagami nuzzled Daiki’s neck lovingly and kissed the back of his neck. He saw Daiki’s face heat up a little and he smiled, murmuring in his boyfriend’s ear.

 

“Happy anniversary Daiki.”

 

Aomine turned in his arms so he was facing Kagami and kissed his forehead, grinning at his gorgeous boyfriend.

 

“Happy Anniversary to you too baka. Now gimme some sugar.”

 

Kagami wiggled his eyebrows at Aomine making the bluentte snort.

 

“Shouldn’t that be my line?”

 

“Shut up and kiss me idiot!”

 

Kagami didn’t need to be told twice, he crashed his lips onto Daiki’s and sighed. Maybe he was being cliché, but he swore he could feel the fireworks explode as soon as their lips touched. He sighed into the kiss again tightening his hold on his Daiki until the bluenette pulled away from the kiss. Kagami tried leaning back in but Aomine laughed pushing his face back with one hand.

 

“Down boy, you didn’t see your surprise yet!”

 

Wait… This wasn’t his surprise?

 

“Turn around and close your eyes.”

 

“What why?”

 

“Just do it.”

 

Kagami chuckled remembering the Shia Labeouf video he showed Aomine a month ago, making sure to quote the man for a whole month. Let’s just say Daiki wasn’t as amused as him, he was sentenced to couch duty for a week… Well he got Daiki to crack after four days, so he wasn’t too lonely.

 

“And I swear if you quote Shia then no present for you!”

 

Kagami sighed and turned around crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Fine. Happy now?”

 

“Eyes closed too, baka.”

 

Kagami closed eyes too and made an annoyed sound.

 

“Hurry up Aho.”

 

“I’ll take longer just because you said that.”

 

Kagami growled softly as he heard Aomine shuffling in the background.

 

“Daiki…”

 

“Yes, Taiga?”

 

“Now?”

 

“No. Be patient little tiger.”

 

“Easy for you to say.”

 

Kagami tapped his foot and heard Daiki walk in front of him. He smiled and cocked his head to the side.

 

“Can I open them now?”

 

Daiki laughed. God, Kagami loved that sound.

 

“Yes Taiga.”

 

Kagami opened his eyes and he didn’t think his smile could get any wider. Daiki was holding a cake that had red and blue striped icing with tiny little orange basketballs made of icing. In white icing written at the top of the cake was, “Happy Anniversary Tai!” with an ugly stick figure drawing of him in red icing underneath the writing. Kagami laughed at the way the eyebrows were drawn.

 

“Aho my eyebrows don’t look like that.”

 

Aomine smirked and plucked one of his eyebrows making Kagami scowl at him.

 

“Pretty damn close though, don’t you agree Tiger?”

 

Kagami gave his boyfriend an unimpressed face.

 

“No.”

 

Daiki laughed softly and kissed Taiga’s forehead making the other smile at his boyfriend.

 

“Well I love your weird ass eyebrows either way.”

 

Taiga raised an eyebrow.

 

“Am I supposed to be flattered by that?”

 

Daiki smiled again and placed the cake on the table so he could hug his boyfriend.

 

“Yes, you are Bakagami.”

 

Taiga wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and leaned in until their foreheads touched.

 

“I love you Daiki. Thank you for the cake…. But I’m punching whoever drew me though.”

 

Daiki laughed again and kissed his boyfriend. Taiga smiled into the kiss and leaned in to deepen it but Daiki pulled back again making Taiga growl softly. Daiki grinned at him.

 

“Easy there Tiger, I just wanted you to know that the cake has an ice cream filling so we may want to eat it now.”

 

Taiga looked shocked.

 

“You baked an ice cream filling cake? I was just impressed that you knew how to bake.”

 

Daiki scowled at his boyfriend.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean asshole? Hey wait a minute how did you know that I baked the cake?!”

 

Taiga smiled and kissed Daiki’s cheek.

 

“I saw you earlier babe. Those dance moves were hot by the way.”

 

Taiga winked at his boyfriend as Daiki's face turned red in embarrassment and he turned away from his boyfriend.

 

“TAI YOU ASSHOLE!!! I-It was supposed to be a surprise!!! You ruined your own surprise stupid baka.”

 

Taiga laughed softly at his pouting boyfriend and kissed his cheek. Daiki can be so cute sometimes. Daiki scowled as Taiga started nuzzling his neck.

 

“No it wasn’t ruined cause I got to see you in an apron Aho. You are so cute.”

 

Daiki pushed his boyfriend away and went to the cake as his face turned another shade of red.

 

“Shut up dumb ass. I’m not cute you fucker, now hurry up and help me eat this cake or else I’ll give it to Atsushi.”

 

Taiga grabbed a handful of the cake and stuffed it in his mouth before Daiki could cut it with the knife. Daiki scowled at his boyfriend as Taiga’s cheeks were stuffed with cake and icing.

 

“Taiga you idiot, you could have waited until I cut it!! Now all my hard work is ruined by your big ass hands!”

 

“Atwushi would hwave stwole iwt!!! Bwut it’s swoo gwood Dwaiki!!!! Cwan ywou mwake thwis fwor mwy bwirthdway twoo?”

 

“STOP TALKING WITH YOUR MOUTHFUL YOU IDIOT!!!”

 

* * *

 

After Taiga washed up and properly got himself a slice of cake (“Don’t use your hands this time baka.” “Shut the hell up Aho!”) he cuddled on the couch with Daiki eating cake. The two silently watched the rerun of the latest Bulls game enjoying their food and each other's company. Taiga leaned over and laid his head on Daiki’s shoulder when they finished eating cake. Taiga stared up at his boyfriend as the bluenette focused on the game on tv.

 

“Hey Dai?”

 

“Yeah Tai?”

 

“How’d you know how to bake that cake?”

 

Daiki looked to the side in embarrassment and scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Riko… Well actually it was Satsuki’s brilliant idea to go to her girlfriend for help on how to perfect that cake recipe I was working on…”

 

Ah that’s what Riko meant… Wait a minute? Taiga sat up and smiled at his boyfriend.

 

“You bake on a regular basis? Dai why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Daiki looked at his boyfriend with a scowl (which he was totally using to cover up his embarrassment).

 

“Cause I wanted to surprise you stupid. My mom taught me how to bake when I was younger so I just wanted to surprise you one day… I just didn’t want to tell you cause you wouldn’t believe me an-”

 

Taiga cut him off with a gently kiss and Daiki practically melted. They deepened the kiss a bit swirling their tongues against each other passionately until they broke away panting for air. Taiga brought his hand up to Daiki’s cheek as he regained his breath.

 

“Shut up Aho, I would have believed you. I would have been surprised but I would have believed you idiot.”

 

Daiki smiled and kissed Taiga’s other hand.

 

“Only idiot here is you baka.”

 

“I guess so since I thought you meant something else by cake earlier…”

 

Daiki raised an eyebrow at Taiga and gave him a confused look as Taiga face turned red slightly. Then it clicked and Daiki smirked at his lover as his boyfriend’s face turned a darker shade of red.

 

“Oh Tiger, that’s naughty.”

 

Daiki laughed at his boyfriend’s embarrassment as he pushed the red head back on the couch so he could straddle his boyfriend.

 

“You must’ve had a serious case of blue balls huh, Taiga?”

 

Taiga shivered as his boyfriend leaned down to bite his ear then whisper.

 

“Want me to take care of that for you?”

 

Taiga moaned softly as he boyfriend started kissing down his neck and his hands went straight to Daiki’s ass making the bluenette moan softly. Soon their clothes were off and they were making out on the couch with Daiki still on top. Taiga pulled away from his boyfriend and quickly flipped them and intertwined his fingers with Daiki’s as he kissed the man again.

 

“Happy anniversary Dai.”

 

“Happy anniversary to you too, Tai.”

 

Daiki spread his legs a little wider and looked up at his boyfriend with bedroom eyes making Taiga’s heart skip a beat.

 

“Now stop wasting time and tear up this cake Tiger.”

 

Taiga licked his lips and smiled as he squeezed his lover’s hand. He lowered himself down to kiss his boyfriend again and the bluenette met him halfway. They pulled away from each other and Daiki stared at him so lovingly that it just made his chest ache. Taiga smiled and rested his forehead on Daiki’s as the bluenette squeezed his hand back.

 

“I love you, Daiki.”

 

“I love you too, Taiga.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if the endings sucky I just didn't know how to end it man >.>
> 
> btw HAPPY AOKAGA DAY!!! :D
> 
> *Disclaimer: No Izukis were harmed in the making of this fic.


End file.
